The present invention relates in general to devices for applying a reeled-off strand of sausage casing filled with a pasty medium onto a rod-shaped carrier and in particular to a new and useful device for applying a smoking rod.
Diverse pasty mediums are stuffed into natural intestines or artificial casings with the aid of sausage machines or portioning devices, respectively, and are subdivided into portions. In the latter case, a continuous strand of sausage is formed, made up of sausages of equal length, the total length of which is determined by the length of the rolled up sausage casing. In sausage manufacturing, in particular, further processing may follow after the sausage forming step, for example, smoking of the sausages. Since this is the principal area of application of the device of the invention, only sausages will be mentioned hereinafter, in the sense of sausage casings filled with sausage mixture, without this being deemed restrictive of the application of the invention.
For smoking, the sausages must be brought to a smoking chamber. For the optimal utilization of the latter, the sausages must be put in place in as ordered as possible.